bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Speckerman Recurrence
The Speckerman Recurrence is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory, scheduled to air on December 8, 2011. The extended gap between the airing of this episode and the previous episode, The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition, was due to Thanksgiving, where a rerun of an old episode was shown instead on the usual Thursday timeslot for the show. Summary Leonard faces off with his high school bully, Jimmy Speckerman (played by Lance Barber), who is making a comeback into his life. At the same time, regarding the issue of bullies, Penny realizes that she might have been one when she was in school. Title Reference The title for this episode is derived from the name of Leonard's high school bully, Jimmy Speckerman, and his comeback into Leonard's life, thus implying the recurrence of Speckerman. Trivia *This is the last new episode for the year 2011; afterwards, the show will be on winter break. CBS will air episode twelve on January 12, 2012. *The character Jimmy Speckerman is introduced in this episode. *Sheldon implied that Leonard attended Princeton after Leonard placed an excess marshmallow in his hot chocolate - he attributed the reason that Leonard adds one for good luck to the math done at Princeton. *The Newcomb Medal, for which both Leonard and Raj were recipients, is most likely an astronomy prize named for Simon Newcomb. Quotes Sheldon: ''One for good luck, must be the math they do at Princeton.'' ---- Sheldon: ''Leonard is just a dime store laser jockey.'' ---- Sheldon: I help the weak. It's yet another way I'm exactly like Batman. ---- Sheldon: ''The Dark Knight has your back.'' ---- Sheldon: Nobel Prize acceptance ceremony streaming live. Sheldon: What’s the matter, Saul? Worried someone is going to steal your trophy, like you stole Einstein’s cosmological construct? ---- Leonard: ''Rekindles your faith in the basic goodness of people.'' ---- Sheldon: ''You know what would be nice? We open our home to Jimmy, and once he's asleep, we kill him.'' ---- Sheldon:'' I said it would be nice, I didn't say we should do it.'' ---- Bernadette: I love this dress! How come I never see you wear it? Penny:'' 'Cause when I wear it it's a shirt... ---- '''Bernadette:'' Oh, they all went with Leonard to confront his High School bully.'' Penny: Oh, terrific. High school quarterback against 4 mathletes. ---- Amy:'' When Leonard gets back, I'd love to check his serotonin levels. Do you think he'd let me draw a syringe full of his blood?'' Penny:'' Mm, he's not crazy about needles, but if you get him to go jogging it'll just pour out of his nose.'' ---- ''Bernadette: I don't think I can meet the girl who was always mean to me. Tammy Bockneck.'' One time, while I was in gym class, she stole all my clothes and left an elf costume in my locker. Penny: Oh, that's awful! Bernadette: Worst part was it was too big. ---- Sheldon: I won’t say I told you so, but we could have killed him. Leonard: I might kill him now. Video The Speckerman Recurrence Sneak Peek thumb|400px|left|The Speckerman Recurrence Promo Gallery The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_1.jpg|Leonard with Sheldon and Penny The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in a discussion The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_3.jpg|Leonard and the guys The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_4.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon with Jimmy Speckerman The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_5.jpg|Leonard and Jimmy Speckerman The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_6.jpg|Penny coming to terms with being a bully back in school with the help of Amy and Bernadette The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_7.jpg|Leonard with Sheldon, Raj, and Howard The_Big_Bang_Theory_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Speckerman_Recurrence_8.jpg|Penny, Amy, and Bernadette tbbt S5 ep 11 - Leonard.jpg|Leonard thinks Jimmy may be a changed man Bernadette trying on dress.jpg|Bernadette trying on Penny's dress/top The girls looking at clothes.jpg|The girls wondering if Penny is a bully Bernadette remembering her school years.jpg|Bernadette remembering her school years Girls stealing clothes.png|The girls stealing clothes Amy+Bernadette.png|Amy and Bernadette telling Penny she should do something nice for other people Guys running away.png|Sheldon and Leonard running away from Jimmy Jimmy Speckerman.png|Close up of Jimmy Speckerman Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Season 5 Category:Stubs Category:Articles With Videos